


Princess Max

by maxmoehoe



Category: Maxmoefoe - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I switch between saying Joji and George which isn’t intentional, M/M, Memes, More tags to come in later chapters, Nudes, Phone Sex, Smut, i Just forget, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxmoehoe/pseuds/maxmoehoe
Summary: Ian loves his Princess Max, and Max loves dressing up as a princess, almost as much as he loves Ian.





	1. Not Drunk Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really bad at writing and this is my first fanfiction in years. I might end up changing the name of the story from Princess Max to something else, if any of you have any suggestions for names and I use them I’ll credit you in the first chapter notes.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really bad at writing and this is my first fanfiction in years. I might end up changing the name of the story from Princess Max to something else, if any of you have any suggestions for names and I use them I’ll credit you in the first chapter notes.

They weren’t drunk enough for it. They couldn’t justify their actions by saying they were wasted. In the morning they couldn’t pretend that it was the alcohols fault.  
They weren’t drunk enough for it.

Max and Ian both had one and a half shots. The half, of course, being the one they shared. How did they share it? Ian drank the shot, and kissed Max, spitting half of it into Max’s throat.  
This is what started it, but they both knew it had been coming for a long time. Chad and George often made jokes about Max and Ian’s sexual tension, but they always laughed it off (while both secretly hoping the other boy would initiate it)

To say it exciting, and frankly surprised Max, would be an understatement. Ian had never acted like this before, so why now? Was it the alcohol? He had only had one shot.

“What’re you fuckin gay?” George, who had 11 shots and was fucking shitfaced, slurred.  
“What are they doing?” Chad yelled from the bathroom  
“They fucking kissed!”  
“HA! I knew those FAGGOTS would kiss one day!”

Max felt his face getting hot with embarrassment but Ian told him to ignore it  
“They won’t remember it in the morning”

 

Chad and George were passed out on the couch.  
“Didn’t take them long.” Ian muttered, still wide awake.  
“So uh- Ian, why- why did you-“  
“Kiss you? Just a fun little party game, no big deal. Besides, you looked so cute in your little peach dress. How could I resist?”  
Ian had a cocky smile. Max frowned and looked down at the floor, disappointed that it wouldn’t lead to something else. “Hey, I think it’s about time to sleep, right? Why don’t we go to your room?”

 

Max went in first, but as soon as he tried taking off his dress-  
“No, leave it on. You look cute."  
Max blushed and made a few poses that gained a chuckle from Ian.  
“You better be careful in that people might think you’re a cute girl.” Ian smirked and locked the door, moving in closer to Max. Ian grabbed Max by the hips, pulling him closer until their faces were nearly touching. “Of course, I prefer you like this than any girl, Princess Peach.” 

Max leaned in to kiss Ian. They slowly kissed, making sure to taste each other. Max thought to himself that Ian’s lips were much softer than he had ever imagined in his fantasies. Ian pushed Max closer to the wall until he was completely pinned. Max grinded up against Ian, moaning slightly into the kiss.

“Max… did I say that you could grind on me?”  
“N-no” Max panicked. Had he crossed the lines? Would they stop now? Did he ruin it all? “I’m sorry..”  
“It’s okay sweetie, but next time you do that I have to punish you.”  
Punish? What the fuck did that mean? 

Max tried to lift up Ian’s shirt, trying desperately to touch him. Feel him. More, he needed more. Max was only met with Ian pinning his wrists together and pushing them against the wall. Every time Ian would grind against Max, Max let out the cutest little whimper. 

 

No, they definitely weren’t drunk enough to excuse this.

 

Max tried to grind back against Ian, but all he received was a hard slap on his face.  
“Max, that’s a very bad boy! I told you that you aren’t allowed to do that! You know I can’t just let you get away with those types of things!” 

I’m sorry..” Max decided to try to push the boundaries just a little more “..Master”

“Good boy, Max. Very good boy. Can you be an even better boy for your Master?” 

“Yes Master”

“Good,” Ian licked his lips while looking at Max’s whole body. He really did look feminine in that dress. He ran his hands over his slim body. “You’re all mine, so I need you to prove it. Get on your knees, sweetie.” 

“Yes, Master. Anything for you.” Max got down on his knees, looking up intentively at Ian. “Good boy. Now, I want you to suck my dick.” Max stared at Ian with lust in his eyes while he slowly unzipped his pants, making sure not to break eye contact. Max audibly gasped when he saw Ian’s cock. He knew Ian was big but he didn’t know he was THAT big. “Surprised? Don’t worry, I know how to use it.” 

Max looked beautiful with his makeup on, and Ian couldn’t wait to see it smudged all over his face and on his own body. Max pulled Ian’s pants down all the way and Ian tripped trying to take them off. Max slowly licked Ian’s member, licking the precum off the tip before putting it in his mouth. Max swirled his tongue around the tip slowly, creating anticipation. Ian grabbed a fistful of Max’s hair and shoved his head down fully onto his cock. Max gasped from surprised, but quickly took over and began going faster and faster until Ian was closed to finish. He was a true natural. Max’s lipstick smudged on Ian’s cock, and onto his own face. 

“Ah, Max I’m gonna cum you need to stop.” When he heard this, Max went faster, trying to force the boy to cum.  
Max’s head was jerked back as Ian pulled his hair and slapped Max across the face. “Oi that hurt you cunt”  
“I told you you have to listen to me and follow my rules. Now get on the bed!”

Max tried to take off his dress, but was quickly spanked on the ass by Ian. “I don’t remember telling you to get naked. Get on the bed”  
Max followed directions and Ian got on top of him. Ian lifted up Max skirt to find the cutest little pink panties with a peach emoji on them. “Panties, eh?”  
“I thought it would fit the outfit.” Max said matter of factly, but Ian could tell he was embarrassed by the blush on his face.

“They’re cute. My cute little trap boy.” Ian leaned down to whisper in Max’s ear “my little slave”  
“Pervert” Max hissed, even though he really did like it.  
Ian planted little kisses on Max’s neck, sucking hard enough to create tiny hickeys. Max moaned lightly, and couldn’t help but grind up against Ian, only to get another slap on his already pink cheek.  
Ian moved down to Max’s hips, sprinkling kisses and hickeys on his hip bone. “Stop teasing me already, cunt.” Max said with a slight smile. Ian traced over the bulge in the panties with his finger. “Do you not like it, princess?”  
Max gasped at the sudden touch, his cock twitches under Ian’s fingers. “Ian- please just fuck me already” 

 

They definitely couldn’t use being drunk as an excuse for this in the morning. 

 

Ian came back up to kiss Max, grinding his cock against the others. Their lips were soft against each other, slamming into each other hard enough that they felt as though they would bruise. But it felt good, it felt so good.  
The feeling of Ian’s cock rubbing up against Max’s was something amazing to Max, he had never felt anything like it. He couldn’t help but think about the other pleasures Ian could give him.

“Max..”  
“Yeh?”  
“Have you uh- have you ever had anything up your ass?”  
“Well...” he had. He had had many things up his ass before. His fingers, dildos, and (hopefully) Ian soon. “yes, I have”  
“Do you want me to..?” Ian trailed off, but they both knew what he meant.  
“Please Ian... I really, really, really want you to. I do it a lot so.. it shouldn’t take too long to get prepped.”

Ian smirked at the younger boy “of course you have, I’m not surprised that such a little slut would finger his ass so much.”  
Ian kissed the inside of Max’s legs and slowly pulled down his panties, he couldn’t help but notice the precum on the fabric. Ian rubbed the inside of Max’s thigh and planted little kisses. “You’re such a good boy Max, get on your knees for me.”  
“Girl”  
“What?”  
“I’m a good girl,” Max blushed wildly “you know, I’m a princess.”  
Ian smiled. So, Max likes being called a girl? He could definitely live with that.  
Max rolled over and buried his face into the pillow.  
“No, I want to see your face.” Max turned his head so he was looking right at Ian, and Ian enjoyed the show.  
“There’s uh- there’s some lube in the nightstand. ” Max lifted up for a minute and rummaged in the drawer of his nightstand until pulling out a half empty bottle of lube and handing it to Ian.  
“You’re such a good girl. I want you to touch yourself, and don’t stop until I tell you too.”  
Ian squirted a glob of lube into Max’s hand and lead it to his hard member. Max immediately began to stroke himself, moaning under his breath. Ian placed his lips up to Max’s ass, giving him a small kiss on his cheek before pulling back and putting a generous amount of lube on his fingers. 

Ian’s fingers slowly traced around Max’s asshole before slowly pushing his finger in. Max gasped and dug his nails into the pillow he was holding onto tightly. Ian thrusted his fingers in and out, slowly picking up the pace.  
“I want you to speed up, Princess. And tell me when you’re ready for more, I wouldn’t want to hurt my little girl.”  
Max moaned from the pleasure and Ian’s words. His eyes were barely open, he was oblivious to Ian watching him while he made obscene noises and pleasure-filled faces. Ian had never seen Max like this, and he knew he had to be the first to see this. Ian’s hand slowly wrapped around his own cock as he sped up in the others ass.  
“I want more…” Max whimpered.  
“I’m sorry I can’t quite hear you.”  
Ian smirked as he sped up  
“I want more, Ian. Another finger- hell, two of you can fit them.”  
Ian slipped in another finger and almost instantly found Max’s prostate. Max moaned and writhed beneath Ian. Max was much looser now, so Ian tried slipping another finger in.  
“Ian!” Max screamed so loud and suddenly that Ian was scared he had hurt the boy. “I’m- I’m going to cum!” Max  
moaned loudly and sped up his pace. “Can I- am I allowed to cum?”  
“Fuck no you aren’t.” Max whines and took his hand off his cock, only to have it placed back by Ian.  
“I didn’t tell you to stop. Keep going until you’re about to cum and then stop. When you can’t take it anymore and have to cum that’s when you stop.”  
Max whimpered, but continued stroking himself and unwillingly grinded back against Ian’s fingers. Ian went faster and faster until suddenly Max’s hand fell down on the bed and Ian immediately stopped. Max couldn’t cum, he hadnt even been fucked yet.  
Ian pulled his fingers out of Max and instantly opened the lube again. He rubbed a large amount of lube onto his cock before slowly pressing it up against Max’s ass.  
“Are you ready, princess?”  
“Please Ian, I-I need it.” Max spread his asscheeks with both hands. His face was ready and his eyes were watery. His mouth was hanging open, almost as if he wanted a cock in his mouth again.  
Ian slowly pushed into Max and Max moaned louder than he had before. Ian pushed himself in all the way and moaned quietly, he was never very loud during sexual acts, not until he came at least.  
Ian began to move in and out, slowly then faster and faster until Max had to hold onto the bed frame for support.  
“Ah fuck Max- princess ugh You’re such a good little slut for me. You’re so, so tight Princess.”  
Max screamed from pleasure, trying to muffle the sounds with his pillow.  
“Ian please- fuck me harder. You feel so good inside of me Ian. Please just, just cum inside of me.”  
Max moaned louder than he had before, shaking from the pleasure.  
It was no surprise that Max was loud in bed, he was loud everywhere else, after all. But jeez, couldn’t he keep it down a little bit? Fuck it, George and Chad were passed out anyway.  
Ian reached down the stroke Max as fast as he could.  
Ian came in Max’s ass, while Max moaned from the pleasure of being filled up by Ian. Ian quickly flipped Max over and began sucking him off, until Max came in his mouth. Ian happily swallowed “mm Princess you taste good. Almost like, Peaches?”  
Max giggled and threw a pillow at Ian’s head “shut up faggot. I’ve tasted it and it definitely doesn’t taste like peaches.”

Max took off his dress while Ian slipped on his underwear. “Oh really? Maybe next time you’ll have to taste it yourself.”  
Max was excited to hear that there would be a next time, but didn’t let it show. He planted a kiss on Ian’s lips and pulled him onto the bed to lay down. “I guess we’ll just have to see.” 

“You don’t want to like, clean the cum out of your ass or anything?”  
Max grinned and snuggled up onto Ian’s chest.  
“Nah. It actually feels pretty good.”  
And they left it at that as they slowly drifted off into sleep.

 

No, they definitely weren’t drunk enough to excuse their behavior. But they were fine with that. Besides, something told them they wouldn’t have to make excuses for what they had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos would be appreciated! I’m going to write more chapters (but I probably won’t do it quickly because I’m busy and procrastinate a lot). I’m not going to say what will happen in the next chapters but here’s some hints: smut, fluff, bdsm, chastity belts, lots of anal, cross dressing, relationships, and possibly problems with gender identity.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the big night. Will it be awkward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to write as many chapters before the 3rd as possible! I hope you all enjoyed! More to come :)

The morning after fucking your best friend would probably be pretty awkward, right? That’s why when Max woke up he decided not to move and wake Ian up, despite needing to pee so badly. That and he just didn’t want to leave the comfort of Ian’s arms. They had switched positions at some point in the night, though he didn’t remember it. They were both laying on their sides facing each other, Max had his face cuddled into Ian’s chest and was letting out small breaths onto his chest. His arms were holding tightly onto the taller boy, while Ian’s arms were under Max’s neck with one hand on his hair.

Apparently Ian was already awake, because Max felt Ian’s hand running through his hair slowly. Their breathing was synced and Max had never felt so nice in his life. They were both naked besides underwear (yes, Max was wearing the panties from before), and their bare chests were pressed against each other while their legs were tangled up together. Ian’s hand brushed up against Max’s neck and Max couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. 

“I see my princess is awake. Did you sleep well, sweetie?” 

Max giggled again and looked up at Ian. “Yeah but it’s fucking hot, we’re so stupid for not turning on a fan in fucking Australia.”  
He was right. They were both so sweaty that they probably couldn’t pull away from each other if they wanted, they’d just stick together. 

Max’s fingers ran along Ian’s back. If this was the last time they’d cuddle, he wanted to make the most of it. Ian’s fingers continued to play with Max’s hair while he planted a tiny kiss on his forehead. Max smiled into the elders chest.  
“Ian I’m having fun cuddling but uh- I really gotta get up or else I’ll piss on the bed.”  
“Piss on the bed, I don’t care.”  
Max laughed while pulling away from Ian. “Yeah, maybe next time pervert.”  
Ian stretched out his arms and legs while Max quickly ran to the bathroom.

“OI WHAT TIME IS IT”  
Max yelled from the bathroom, not at anyone in particular.  
Ian walked through the hall to the living room to find George and Chad still passed out on the couch. Ian walked back to the bathroom, making Max nearly scream from surprise. “It’s 12” 

“Back off cunt! I’m trying to piss!” Ian only laughed at Max, and started to wash his own hands.

“So, what’s for breakfast? I want the true Australian experience while I’m here.” 

“I say we go back to cuddle for a while, wake the faggots up then go somewhere to eat.”  
Max pushed Ian out of the way and washed his own hands. “Jesus Christ these hickeys you gave me are fucking dark.”  
Ian smirked and planted a kiss on one of the hickeys. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Princess.” He picked Max up bridal style and taking him to the bedroom, throwing him down on the bed.  
“Oi be careful cunt my head almost hit the wall.”

Ian dropped to his knees and bowed before Max. “I am truly sorry Princess, I would never try to harm you.” 

Ian crawled up on the bed and laid on his back, while Max threw his arms around him and put his head on his chest. 

“So Ian... about last night....”  
Max trailed off hoping the other would explain himself.  
“What about it?”  
Ugh. Max sighed, Ian always had to be so difficult. “Why did we do it? Don’t get me wrong, I liked it. But what made you decide you wanted to do it? What are we now?”

Ian placed his hand on Max’s and kissed his hair. “You’re my princess of course, and I’m your loyal servant.” 

Max groaned and buried his face into Ian’s side. “I’m being serious, Ian!”

“I am too” Ian smiled at Max while the other frowned into his side. “Max, it shouldn’t surprise you that I like you. It just seemed like a good time to make my move. Besides, how could I resist with you looking so cute in your dress.” 

Before Max had a chance to say anything he heard George’s signature filthy frank scream, followed by Chad yelling “shut the fuck up cunt I’m trying to sleep!” 

“We should get dressed, we can keep talking about this later.”  
Max frowned at Ian’s words but agreed. Ian pulled out a camo sheep shirt and blue jeans from his suitcase. Max stood over his dresser frowning. “Which one?” Max held up a shirt with a pokeball design on it and a shirt with the cast of Mario.  
“Mario.”

Max threw the other shirt into the dresser and threw on the shirt with a pair of black pants. 

The two boys walked to the living room together and both plopped down on top of George’s legs, which were still spread out on the couch. “The fuck are you doing? Get off of me!” George yelled.

“So I was thinking that after you two get dressed we could go to a diner to eat breakfast. Then probably just come back and fuck around.” 

George nodded in agreement while checking his twitter feed.  
“I got one hell of a hangover, give me all the greasy food I can eat.” Chad chimed in. 

 

They finally arrived at the diner after an hour of driving around and screaming directions at each other. Ian sat down and before George had a chance to sit next to him, Max plopped down at the booth. 

George looked at him aggravated. “You telling me I got to sit by this fat cunt?” Chad made his best sexy face but ended up failing miserably as they all laughed at it. George finally sat down next to Chad and a small blonde waitress came by with a couple of menus.  
“Can I start you off with a couple of drinks?” 

George put on his Frank voice before saying “one Bloody Mary, you know, like the children’s game.”  
“Jesus Joji it’s not even 2 yet.” Said Ian

“You’re right, you’re right. I’ll wait until happy hour. Milk please.” 

George, Ian, and Chad all ordered normal drinks (milk, water, and tea) while Max ordered a horrible ‘milky mango peach tea’, though he insisted it was delicious.

“That’s a fucking abomination.” George said, still keeping up his Frank voice.

“Looks like some shit weaboos order to seem quirky.” Chad chimed in. 

“I don’t care what you faggots think, it’s fucking delicious.” Max said while happily sipping on his drink. 

“Can I have a drink of it?” Max handed the drink to Ian, only to see him make a confused face. “Yeah, it’s okay I guess. Tastes like those weird Japanese gummy foods Misaki keeps sending me” 

Max shrugged, fair enough. 

They all ordered their food, some variation of eggs, toast, sausage and beans. Max and Ian ordered the same thing.  
Ian grabbed a mushroom off George’s plate. “You know what I love about mushrooms Mario?” He said in his Luigi voice, “they smell like the princesses pussy.” 

“Does Daisy’s pussy smell like mushrooms Luigi?” George said in his Mario voice

“No, Peaches pussy.”

They both laughed while carried on with jokes about how ‘my own brother fucked my wife’.

While they laughed and joked on Ian’s hand was rested on Max’s knee. Max smiled to himself at this. Even if it wasn’t skin to skin he loved being touched by Ian. When they were finished, George and Chad went to the car to wait while Max and Ian paid. Max headed up to take the money to the counter and finished paying while Ian sat at the table. 

“Well we better get back to film more videos.” Max sighed while smiling at Ian. Ian pulled Max’s arm so he was face to face with him, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
“I guess we better get going, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Ian discuss their relationship after the “incident”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I hope you all enjoy! I’m trying to write as much as I can before school starts back.

After filming Content Cop intros all day, the unholy trinity returned to Max’s house. Chad had decided to go home.

“Yo I’m too damn filthy, I’m going to shower.” George said, as he immediately went to the bathroom, leaving the two boys on the couch. 

They waited for George to turn on the water before talking. “Ian I- I just, What are we? Is this going to happen again?”

“Max...”

“I know you’re not good at discussing your feelings, I just have to know!” 

Ian put his hands on Max’s cheeks and pulled him in closer. Max broke the distance and kissed Ian. Just when Max had slipped his tongue into Ian’s mouth Ian pulled back.

“Max.. I like you a lot. I mean, how could I not? Ever since I first saw you I knew that you had to be mine. I don’t know why but last night I had more courage than usual and it seemed like the perfect timing.”

The truth was Max had seen the way Ian looked at him, how he would gaze into his eyes like they were the most beautiful thing in the world, how he always noticed his bulge. And sure, they were all always gay with each other, but it was different with Ian. When he held his hands he’d squeeze them tighter than the others did, and when they kissed for the videos he always held the kiss for a little too long. 

Max always had feelings for Ian, since the first time he ever saw his videos. That’s why he reached out to him and started to comment on his videos, after all. Honestly, they were both surprised that this was just happening. They’d known each other for years and everyone around them knew they had sexual tension. In fact, George used to always joke about it and say that they should ‘get over it and fuck already’. Which they finally did.

“Ian I- I’ve always liked you, I’ve just been too much of a pussy to tell you.”  
“Yeah, you are a pussy.”  
“Fuck off, cunt.” Max laughed and playfully punched Ian, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“So what do you say, are you willing to try to make this long distance shit work out?”

“Of course, Ian.”


	4. Deep Talks In In-n-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian goes back to America, gets a surprise from Max and talks about their relationship.

It was time for Ian to leave, and Max had never been sadder. Even though they cuddled and had as much sex as possible that night, he couldn’t help but feel like they had unfinished business.

Max and Ian hugged each other tightly before Ian and Joji had to load onto their flight. 

 

“Dude we’re back, wake the fuck up.”  
Ian groaned before snapping his eyes open to see that it was light outside. Leaving Max late at night sucked, since they couldn’t sleep together that night, but now he was glad they scheduled it that way. “What times’it” he mumbled while rubbing his tired eyes. 

“I don’t know, my fuckin phone died mid flight. It was boring as hell until they played this amazing movie ‘Chef’” 

Ian checked his phone to see that it was 2:47 pm. He stretched and began gathering his bags and getting off the plane. 

The two boys walked towards the exit to the airport, and Joji suddenly felt Ian pull on his clothes. “I gotta piss, wait for me.” Ian walked towards the bathroom and Joji started following behind him. “The fuck you following me for? What are you fucking gay?” Joji rolled his eyes and pushed Ian away from him. “You aren’t the only one that needs to pee jackass.”

The boys entered the bathroom to see only one urinal and one stall. What kind of idiot puts such a small shitty bathroom like this in an airport? Ian went in the stall and finished first, leaving the other boy in the public bathroom. Ian sat down on a bench waiting for Joji and decided to check his phone. He turned off airplane mode and immediately got a flood of messages and snapchats, all from Max. 

The messages were all the same, despite there being 20 of them. Simple things like “are you home safe?” and “is there WiFi on the plane?”. And there very well could’ve been WiFi on the plane, but Ian fell asleep as soon as he got on and didn’t have enough time to connect. Ian texted Max back after reading all the texts ‘just got off the plane. Tired af’, and decided to look at some of the snaps he sent. 

Ian opened the snaps to see at least 15 pictures of Max smiling and making goofy faces, followed by a few photos of Pokémon cards in front of his face. This boy sure got bored in those 13 hours. Ian was going through the cute snaps for what seemed like 5 minutes, before suddenly coming across a full body photo of Max shirtless, in boxers with little Pokéballs on them. Ian’s face flushed as he gasped at the sudden nsfw picture. Ian looked around him to make sure no one else was in view of his phone and he carefully clicked the next picture. This photo showed Max on his knees with three fingers in his mouth, this time he was wearing black lace panties and thigh highs, with a caption saying “look what I just bought ;)”. The next photo was exactly the same, with the same caption, but the only difference was that instead of his fingers Max had a dildo in his mouth. 

Ian could feel his pants getting tighter and he sighed while taking a screenshot of the picture and quickly closing the app before the next photo came on, so he could save them for later. 

Maxine: hey! I’m glad you got there safe, but make sure to tell me when you get home safe :) 

Ian smiled at Max’s text and began texting him back, only to be interrupted by Joji placing a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry I had to shit- why is your face so red was there a fuckin fire or something?” 

Ian stood up and flipped Joji off, picking up his own bags. They got an Uber and went back to Ian’s house. Joji was staying at Ian’s house for the night until his flight back home tomorrow. The two boys unpacked and changed clothes. They left and got into Ian’s car to go to the nearest In-n-Out.

 

The two boys were sitting across from each other and ordered, Ian was finally able to text Max back after all this time.

Maxine: Ian?  
Maxine: don’t leave me on read meany :(  
Maxine: IIIIIAAAAANNNNN  
Maxine: come on dude you know I worry  
Maxine: Ian baby are you okay?  
Edupe: Hey, sorry. I didn’t have time to text you back earlier and then when I got home my phone died so I had to charge it until we got to In-n-Out  
Maxine: Hey!!! I’m so glad you’re safe!  
Edupe: I’m fine, you need to stop worrying so much. 

“So...” Joji yelled, making Ian look up from his phone, “what’s up with you and Max lately?” Ian put down his phone and looked Joji in the eyes.

“What do you mean?”

Joji sighed. “Don’t kid me dude. The last few days you were all over each other, you were hugging for-fucking-ever before we left, and you two fucking kissed the night before it all started.” 

Ian’s eyes widened as he heard the last one. He thought Joji was too drunk to remember, he thought he had blacked out, he pretended he didn’t remember. Why didn’t he bring it up earlier?

“Yeah I know I fucking acted like I didn’t remember but I saw it and I remember it. And don’t fuckin try to tell me that I dreamt it. I was willing to let it go but you guys have been acting weird and I need to know if you guys are dating or what.” 

Ian sighed and ran his hand through his hair, taking a sip of his Pepsi.  
“We aren’t dating, I don’t think. I mean, maybe. We just experimented a little and got the sexual tension out of the way. Sex doesn’t always mean a relationship.” Ian glanced down at his phone but didn’t touch it.

Maxine: leaving me on read AGAIN u cunt  
Maxine: OI CUNT ANSWER MY TEXTS OR IM GONNA CALL

“You did what?” Joji stared at him, clearly confused. “Excuse me did you guys seriously have sex? With me and Chad in the house?” Ian nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes.  
“I fucking knew it. I knew you guys would do it eventually. You’ve always been extra gay with each other-“ Joji was interrupted by the loud ring of Ian’s phone. 

“Maxine huh?”  
“Sorry, I have to take this.”

Ian excused himself from the table and went out to the parking lot to talk to answer the phone

“Hey-“  
“WHY DIDNT YOU ANSWER ME CUNT!!”  
“Sorry I was talking to George-“  
“What about?”  
“Well...” Ian was silent for a few seconds and sighed “he was asking me about us- if we’re dating and all”  
“What did you say.” 

As a man started walking into the In-n-Out Ian stopped and asked him if he could bum a cigarette, which he did.

“I told him we fucked.” It was now Max’s turn to be silent. “I just don’t know what I should tell him, you know? I mean, are we dating?”

“It was more than just fucking, Ian.” The Aussie sounded upset “I care about you- Do you only see it as sex?”

“No Max, I like you you know that.”

Max sighed “Anyway, just make sure to text me when you get home. And open the rest of my snaps.”

Ian let out a laugh louder than he meant to and took a drag from his cigarette. “Yeah, I couldn’t really open them in the airport. I’ll make sure to look at them when I get home. But I have to go, I’m fucking starving.” 

Max giggled “Yeah... Call me later.”

“Will do. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Ian put out his cigarette and went back inside, plopping down in the booth to see his food on the table. Joji seemed to completely forget about their conversation as they discussed his new music plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets a call from Max after editing all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve kept you waiting, and all I write is this shitty short chapter that doesn’t even deserve to be called a chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> fight me

1:47 am  
George and Ian had been up all night editing their videos from Australia.  
“Dude that content cop opening is sicc, you should save that for a really good one. Like one you fucking destroy someone with.”

Ian stared at the screen in front of him and chuckled “I’m planning on it.” 

George let out a big yawn and closed his laptop “I gotta sleep, I was up the entire flight I’m exhausted.”

Ian glanced and George and nodded “yeah you look jet lagged as fuck. Get some sleep faggot.” 

Ian looked his computer screen and swore he could see George flipping him off in the reflection of the screen. George called Ian’s dogs out of the room and closed the door behind him while muttering a simple “goodnight”

2:33  
Ian had been editing for what seemed like forever. His eyes wore sore and could hardly stay open while he chugged a can of mountain dew. 

Maxine: Are you awake?

Ian got a sudden burst of energy as he saw the text from the corner of his eyes.

Eduppes: Call me?

He saved his current edit and turned off his computer, starting to make his way to his bedroom. ‘I’ll finish editing them in the morning.’

Ian’s phone vibrated in his hand as soon as he closed his bedroom door. His phone lit up with a big picture of Max eating a French fry.

“Hey cutie.” Ian plopped down on his bed after turning on his bedroom fan.

“The fuck you doing up so late?”  
Ian rolled his eyes and took another sip of his Mountain Dew. 

“I’ve been editing for 5 fucking hours, there’s a fuck ton of footage to go through.”

“No shit, we were filming half of the time you were here.”  
Ian chuckled and slipped off his pants. I mean, what kind of weirdo sleeps in their jeans? It’s too hot for that shit.  
“So.. whatcha doin?” 

“Well Isabella I just got comfortable on my bed and took off my pants.” Ian started to take another drink of his Mountain Dew, which he kept the case of in his room so Joji wouldn’t fucking steal all of them.

“Oooh sexy.”  
Ian started to laugh while drinking which resulted in him coughing it all up on himself. He wasn’t even laughing at what Max said, because it wasn’t funny, he was laughing because Jesus Christ what a fucking dork Max is.  
“You okay? You better not fucking die on me, Ian.”

“I’m fine I just choked because I realized what a faggot you are.” Max chuckled at the boys response and Ian heard the sound of Fat Cunt™️ yelling, the he couldn’t make out what exactly he was saying. He turned up the volume on his phone to try to understand at least one word, and was shocked by the noise of Max yelling “JUST A MINUTE CUNT IM ON THE PHONE!!! DO YOU EVER SHUT UP??”

Max cleared his throat before focusing his attention back on Ian. 

“I’m so sorry to leave you hanging like this, but I gotta go. Me and that Fatass have to go take that lazy bum HTB somewhere, since the cunt refuses to get his own fucking car.”

Ian sighed and took off his sticky shirt, rolling his eyes. “Yeah that’s fine..” he muttered “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I should sleep anyway.”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow Ian, sweet dreams my prince.” 

Ian giggled in an oddly girlish way and said the same to Max before hanging up the phone.  
He sighed and put his bed on the table, making himself comfortable in his bed and drifting off to sleep.


	6. Panties, Dreams and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Max

Max sighs as he hangs up the phone. He glances at himself in the mirror and noticed how pink his cheeks are. He really is quite feminine. He stares at himself in the mirror for a minute or two before sighing again and standing up.

“OKAY CUNTS LETS GO!” He yells at Chad and HTB. HTB makes his usual retarded noise as he runs into Max’s room, motioning for him to come out. “I swear I don’t know why I hang out with you, you fucking retard.” HTB smiles and runs down the hall, outside to the car. Chad follows behind him, repeating what Max says. 

Max looks at himself for a moment longer in the mirror, thinking about how he still hasn’t washed all of Ian’s cum out of his ass. He smiles and heads towards the car with the other faggots.

The rest of the day is boring, they drop HTB off at home, went to eat at this weird new Asian restaurant, and went shopping for new underwear. While Chad wasn’t looking Max would slip some panties into the basket, which he later checked out y himself while Chad was in the car. 

———————————————————

Max and Ian had been friends for years. They texted most days, called at least twice a week, and visited each other every year. That seems like a decent schedule to talk to your best friend, but your boyfriend? Were they even boyfriends? Were they just really good friends that fuck from time to time? 

Max sighed as they pulled back up to his rented house. It was 5 am in California, Ian was passed out and would be for a few more hours. It seemed crazy, but Max just couldn’t stand not being able to talk to him for this amount of time. 

It’d just been a day since he’d seen him, and yet he already misses him. 

Max sighed and mumbled “Jesus Christ” to himself. What is this? He’d never felt this way about anyone before. But then again, no men had ever showed interest in him. Sure, plenty of women, but that doesn’t really do much for a gay man. A gay crossdressing man especially. 

Max jumped down on his couch, stretching out his legs so that Chad couldn’t even sit by him.   
“Move your legs cunt!” Chad yelled at him in frustration as he carried in the boxes of leftover Chinese and the shopping bag (except the ones with the panties in, as Max had that in his hoodie pocket).

Chad got two forks from the kitchen and brought the boxes over to Max, who lifted his legs up for a minute only to put them on Chad as soon as he sat down. Chad handed Max his takeout box and a fork, along with a fortune cookie. It was a ritual for Chad to steal at least 4 extra fortune cookies when they went to eat Chinese.

 

Max dug into his food, eating every bite and belching loudly afterwards. “I feel like shit, I shouldn’t have ate all that.”

“So... you don’t want the cookie?” 

“Back off Fat Cunt of course I want the cookie.” Max kicked Chad in the shoulder and opened his cookie. He sighed and broke it open, pulling his fortune out.

 

Love and happiness will come soon, with patience your dream will finally come true.

 

Max’s eyes widened as he read it. Sure they were just wrote in a factory and there was no magic behind it, but this had to be a sign, right? 

 

“Success comes with patience.. ah this shits fucking gay.” Chad yelled 

Max smirked “maybe you’ll actually get some fucking views on your channel then cunt.”

———————————————————

 

In America it’s 10 am. Normally Ian would be awake this early, unless he got shitfaced the night before. 10 am and still no text or call.

Max lie on his bed playing Pokémon XY on his 3ds. He grunted in anger as he lost his battle, something that rarely happened. Max slammed his 3ds shut and set it on his nightstand, when he heard a strange crinkling noise. Max reached into his pocket to see the bag of panties that he’d forgotten he had. 

Max locked his bedroom door and slipped off his pants, revealing just black panties and thigh highs. He took off his panties and socks and put on a new pair. These were fire truck red with a fox face on the ass. He slipped off his shirt and rummaged through his drawers until he found a black tank top. Spaghetti strap, like the girls wear. 

He put on his tank top and held his phone camera out, taking a simple picture of his chest and thighs, no face. He snapped more pictures of his bulge, ass, and one of him shirtless. He didn’t take any completely naked, because he’s a classy lad.

Maxine: 7 image attachments 

Max stared at his phone for a few minutes before realizing that this wouldn’t wake Ian up. Besides, Ian needs his beauty sleep. Max put his tank top back on and snuggled into his blankets.

He covered his face up, sighing into his blanket while closing his eyes and eventually drifting off into sleep.

 

He dreamt of Ian. It seemed that lately he always dreamt of Ian. He dreamt of the warmth of Ian’s body, his strong hands, his strong hands holding him  
Slapping him, choking him-

Max awoke to a wet, sticky bed. He gathered his sheets and mumbled “god, I’m pathetic.”


	7. Chapter 7

It’d been 6 months since Ian and Max had last seen each other, which was just too damn long for both of them.  
Sure, they called each other a few times a week, and texted almost every day. And it is true that they had Skype/phone sex once a week, but it just wasn’t enough for either of them.   
Though they had many plenty of joking comments about being married to each other (mainly Ian teasing Max, saying he’s a housewife), but they hadn’t exactly defined the relationship. 

Max wanted something more with Ian, he knew that, but it seemed to him that Ian just wanted someone to occasionally fuck. 6 months of this. Even though Max was happy that Ian showed any type of interest in him, it was excruciatingly painful. Max wanted something more, but long distance relationships suck so maybe it’s better off this way.

Either way, whenever he visited America he would definitely have to talk to Ian about this. 

 

Ian wanted a relationship with Max, this he knew. He had to have a relationship with Max. Sure, nudes were great, but it’s not good enough. There had to be something else.   
When Max comes to America Ian had to talk to him about it.

 

“Yeh so I already bought the tickets. I’ll be there the 14th. Thought maybe we could go to Universal Studios, it looks fun.”   
Ian could tell that Max was smiling through the phone, which made him smile in return. 

“Sure. Haven’t been there since I was a kid.”

“So..” Max hesitated, “you know I’m going to get there on Valentine’s evening right?” Max bit his lip, hoping that Ian would do something romantic for the day, but knowing he probably wouldn’t.

“What about it?” Ian tried to stay cool about it, knowing damn well that Valentine’s Day is a big deal. 

Max frowned “Nothing. Hey I gotta go. Can’t wait to spend the month with you.” 

“I can’t wait either.”

“See you in a couple of days. Bye.”

“Bye-“  
Max hung up the phone before he even heard Ian saying bye. Ian knew he fucked up, but this way Max will be much happier when he sees what Ian had planned. 

 

Ian was determined to make this Valentines Day the best that Max ever had.


	8. Valentine’s Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max lands in America and is surprised by Ian :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just make this one long chapter (I’ve already written most of the next one), but I decided to just upload it as two parts.
> 
>  
> 
> I haven’t updated in fucking forever so here’s a little something for yall

The plane ride to America was boring as hell. 12 fucking hours of listening to the same songs on repeat, playing Pokémon and sleeping. Max loved Pokémon, that was something everyone knew, he made sure they knew, but after playing it for 5 hours straight he was glad to finally stop. What was the reason he hadn’t brought any other games again?

At least he wasn’t jet lagged.

Max stepped off the plane and into the airport, yawning despite his 7 hours of sleep. The past few days had been enough time for him to get rid of his anger at Ian for not planning anything for Valentine’s Day, now all he felt was disappointment.

Max checked his phone for a text from Ian saying he was there, but saw nothing. It takes time for you to finally get the messages after you turn your phone off of airplane mode, but he was still an inpatient fuck. He sighed and finally looked up from his phone after not receiving any messages, not realizing that he’d been idling walking the entire time and could have easily bumped into someone. But none of that mattered when he saw what had been waiting for him outside of his phone.

About 30 feet in front of him stood Ian in a black suit with a red undershirt and a black tie, holding a white sign with the word “Princess” written in pink, the rest of the sign decorated in hearts the same color as the writing. Max’s heart fluttered, a large smile spreading across his face as he watched Ian’s do the same. He realized that he was just wearing a black t-shirt with shorts and felt severely underdressed. It’s not like Ian expected Max to wear a suit -or even a dress- on a 12 hour flight, but Max still felt bad about his clothing choice.

***  
Ian had been sitting scrolling aimlessly through Twitter, until he heard the intercom announcing that a plane had just landed, Max’s plane. He quickly stood up and adjusted his suit, making sure he looked perfect for his princess. Max was a fool to think that Ian wouldn’t be doing something romantic for him on Valentine’s Day. He stood there for about 10 minutes until finally he saw him, Max. His heart fluttered and a large smile spread across his face as he watched Max do the same.

Sure, he was just in the plain clothes he normally wore, but it didn’t matter. No matter what he looked like, or how he was dressed, Ian would always think of Max as his beautiful princess. He did call him a princess on his sign, after all.

***

Max gave Ian a kiss on the lips, having to stop Ian before it turned into full blown making out in public. Neither of them were embarrassed easily, but none of those people wanted to see two grown men making out, especially with what was written on the sign. Ian squeezed Max’s hand and led him to his car.

“I love you, but you were a dumbass for thinking I wasn’t planning anything on Valentine’s Day. I’m not that mean.”

Max gasped quietly. Sure, they had said they loved each other plenty of times, but never really in that context. Max knew he was in love with Ian, there was no fucking doubt, but Ian was so good at concealing his emotions that Max couldn’t even convince himself that Ian was in love with him.

“I love you too, Ian. What are we doing tonight?”

Ian grinned in his usual cocky way. “You’ll see. In the meantime change into the clothes I got you.”

Ian pulled a bag out of the back seat and handed it to Max, inside was a suit matching Ian’s, and a dress the same color as Ian’s shirt. Max decided to go with the suit.

***

Ian made Max keep his eyes closed the entire way there, Max tried to peek, but Ian would always catch him. The younger boy didn’t understand what the point of this even was, it’s not like he knew the area! He hadn’t even been to America but a handful of times...

“Okay Princess, you can open your eyes!” Max’s hands dropped down from his face. Ian was utterly disappointed by the look on Max’s face, but decided not to look too much into it. It’s not like he knew shit about the country.

They were at some restaurant called Atelier Crenn, Max had never heard of it, but Ian looked excited. The people inside certainly weren’t dressed as nice as the two boys. But it didn’t matter, they were always a little different than everyone else and they were fine with that.

The boys were sat by a tall host with light brown hair. The restaurant, for some awful reason, had four separate menus. A wine menu, a drink menu, a champagne menu, and a regular menu for the food. Jesus, this is complicated. Max, being the polite lady he is, decided to leave the drink order to Ian and flipped through his menu, eyes widening at the prices. It wasn’t a vegetarian restaurant, but there were options. He decided to go with a se-

“I’ll be ordering for you, Princess, if that’s okay.” Ian lifted his eyes from his menu to confirm it was okay. Max simply nodded, but secretly was extremely happy about it. Now this is the type of treatment a princess deserves. Sure, he could flip through the pages for 40 minutes trying to find something for himself. Or he could let Ian, who knew him perfectly decide, and just relax.

When the waiter cane Max didn’t hear what Ian was saying, he was too focused on his lips. They were beautiful. In fact, everything about Ian was beautiful. But his lips were just so enticing.

He hadn’t even had anything to drink and was already obsessing over the thought of Ian’s lips? Not a good sign.

“I have a present for you, princess.” 


	9. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gives Max a Valentine’s present :)

A ‘present’. Present? Is that what he called it? 

Max was all for obeying and keeping Ian happy, all he wanted was for Ian to be happy, but at what cost?

He had to admit he was being a tad dramatic about all of this.

All the present was was a vibrating buttplug, not that big of a deal. Sure, it was more of a present for Ian than for Max, but it’s not like there was anything wrong with it...

Hesitantly Max slipped the vibrator into his ass, washing his hands and returning to the table. Ian had a cocky smile on his face that drove Max crazy, he knew exactly what Ian was planning.

The water came back with a bottle of wine for the two boys, but just before he made it to the table Ian turned up the vibrator to full speed. Max hadn’t had anything inside of him in a while, and though he loved it, it was far too much for him at the moment. 

“OI CUNT!!” Max yelled much louder than he meant to, and Ian just laughed at him. The waiters face had an obvious concerned look on it. 

“Excuse me, sir?”

Reality hit him and he realized that the man thought he was yelling at him. He blushed, mostly because of the vibrator, but he did of course feel bad for the man being dragged into this.

“Not you... sorry..” Max muttered, his eyes purposely avoiding anyone else’s. The man sat the wine on the table and let the two be. Max’s eyes met Ian, his fists bunching up on the table, he felt almost as if he could cry. 

“What is it, Princess?”

Max hated admitting defeat, but this hurt. It fucking hurt.

“Please...” He tried to avoiding admitting what was wrong, hoping Ian would just take the fucking hint.

“Please what?” Of course Ian would act like this. He was too much of an ass to just let Max get by on those words, he had to hear it for himself. Max was shaking, his body hurt and his throat was dry, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Turn it down- please... it hurts...” Apparently Max was successful with his attempt because Ian seemed to genuinely feel bad that it was causing him pain. “Please, Ian.” Ian turned down the vibrator to half speed. 

Much better.

Max’s muscles relaxed as he felt his pants slowly growing tighter. He hadn’t even noticed that Ian had poured them both a glass of wine, but he happily gulped it down. Well, he drank it the best he could with a vibrator in his ass. At least he didn’t worry about ever seeing the people in this restaurant again. Ian poured the boy another glass of wine before finishing off his own. Ian tried not to get too excited this early in the night, but he couldn’t help the feeling in his pants. 

Max decided to try to ignore the feeling by talking about random shit, which was working at the beginning, until Ian decided to start rubbing his leg from across the table. It wasn’t something inherently sexual, even when they were just friends they would touch each other’s legs that way, but when you have a vibrator in your as it’s pretty fucking hard for it to not arouse you. 

This was worse than a shock collar, this wasn’t just some dumb YouTube video where they could act however they wanted, this was real life with real people and real consequences. He couldn’t just scream no matter how much he wanted to.

This was torture.

The waiter came back and gave them their food, it looked delicious, but Max didn’t know how the fuck he could eat it with the state he was in. Either way, he was trying to be strong and not show Ian his weaknesses. Ian watched the boy in anticipation, waiting to see if he’d crack and ask him to turn it down. After watching him for a few minutes and realizing he was just going to try to suffer through the meal, Ian decided to give him a little extra push by turning the speed up nearly all the way. Max jumped from the sudden sensation, trying his best to choke down his food. He knew what Ian was doing, but he couldn’t stand letting him get his way. 

It was too much, it took everything in him not to cum right then and there. This was way too much for him.

“Ian..” Ian perked up, a smug grin on his face. God, Max wanted to slap that look off his face. 

“Yes, Princess?”

“To-too much...”

“Hm?” Ian couldn’t let him off that easy.

“Please... turn it down. I can’t eat like this..” Ian knew what Max was really thinking, about how he couldn’t physically take it anymore. “I-I’m going to cum if you don’t turn it down.” 

Ian grinned, this time it seemed as though he was smiling from genuine happiness. “Well in that case,” his fingers flicked the remote, turning it to the second lowest setting, “I could have you coming this early in the night, could I?” 

The food was delicious, honestly one of the best things he had ever tasted. Of course, that could have to do with the relief he felt that Ian had stopped torturing him. Luckily, they went through dinner without any more mishaps, but god know what was waiting for Max when they got home.


End file.
